


Fatua Navidad

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Revenge, Tragedy, ghost - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Myrtle lleva muchos años queriendo vengarse de la persona que tanto le hizo llorar durante tanto tiempo...
Kudos: 1





	Fatua Navidad

**Fatua Navidad**

* * *

Te miro desde la ventana. Pareces feliz. Tienes una vida plena por lo que puedo observar.

Hay un precioso árbol de Navidad junto a la chimenea. Tu hija lo mira con entusiasmo, y pone con esmero e ilusión algunos adornos mientras tu esposo enciende la chimenea. Cantas villancicos alegremente mientras pones la mesa.

Todo resulta perfecto para ti. Estás feliz porque serán las primeras Navidades que pasareis en la nueva casa.

Afuera está nevando, pero yo no siento nada. Llevo sin sentirlo desde hace varios años.

_No es justo._

La noche se está dejando caer al igual que los párpados de tu pequeña Stacey. John la coge en brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación, mientras tú decides quedarte en el salón a recogerlo todo.

Todo está muy tranquilo y silencioso. Me acerco a ti sigilosamente sin que me veas y susurro tu nombre.

 _Olive_...

Te aterra la idea de volver a escuchar mi voz, pero te espanta mucho más no poder verme. Meneas la cabeza, intentando quitarte de la mente la simple idea de que yo haya regresado, pero no tengo intención de que eso ocurra.

_Olive..._

Vuelvo a mencionar tu nombre, esta vez algo más alto. Me encanta ver cómo tu respiración se entrecorta y en tu rostro se refleja el miedo que sientes al verme frente a ti. Vacilas unos segundos y coges lo primero que pillas, enseñándomelo, amenazante.

_¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? ¿Matarme?_

Suelto una sonora carcajada. Realmente la imagen me resulta de lo más absurda y me acerco a ti, desafiante. Caminas hacia atrás un par de pasos y trastabillas con un enorme paquete que hay justo detrás de ti. Te aferras al árbol para no caerte, pero finalmente lo haces de espaldas, arrastrando contigo al abeto, echándose encima tuya. El árbol comienza a prenderse por la copa con el fuego de la chimenea con tanta rapidez que no te da tiempo a reaccionar; es demasiado pesado y ardes rápidamente junto a él.

Gritas, pero nadie te escucha; tan sólo yo.

Al fin tienes lo que te mereces. Por fin estás ardiendo en el infierno.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Bonito regalo de Navidad se va a encontrar su familia cuando se levante por la mañana, sí. XD
> 
> Sé que Myrtle fue exorcizada para que dejara en paz a Olive Hornby, ya que, durante años, fue acosada por Myrtle por haberse metido con ella tantos años y demás. Pero desde mi punto de vista (esto no es nada canon), Myrtle pudo haber sido más lista que todos (que por algo fue Ravenclaw xD) y haber esperado unos cuantos años, los justos para que se enfriara el asunto y Olive la olvidara por completo, para poder volver a atacar de nuevo.
> 
> La verdad es que me ha quedado un poco raro y ha quedado como que Olive es un rato pava (y patosa) por morir de esa manera.  
> Bueno, cualquier comentario (ya sea bueno o malo) será bien recibido.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Un saludo y hasta la próxima.
> 
> Miss Lefroy


End file.
